memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Memory Alpha:Abstimmung zum exzellenten Artikel/Archiv 2007
← Memory Alpha:Abstimmung zum exzellenten Artikel Auf dieser Seite ist das Archiv des jeweils aktuellem Jahr zu finden. Ältere Jahrgänge werden aud Platzgründen ausgelagert. * Archiv 2006 erfolgreiche Nominierungen USS Voyager ;Meinungen Ich bin dafür, weil der Artikel schlicht und ergreifend sehr gut und auch sehr umfassend geschrieben ist und alle hat, was ein exzellenter Artikel meiner Meinung nach haben muss... --Athanor 20:20, 12. Jan 2007 (UTC) *Ein paar kleine Schönheitskorrekturen braucht der Artikel noch, so sollten die Verweise noch einheitlicher gestaltet werden. Inhaltlich ist der Artikel so weit in Ordnung, drum stimm ich erstmal mit neutral ab. -- Spocky talk 09:13, 13. Jan 2007 (UTC) : Ich bin von dem Artikel absolut begeistert. Ich stimme klar dafür -- 10:06, 14. Jan. 2007 (UTC) ::Ich bin ebenfalls dafür!--Janeway 17:42, 14. Jan 2007 (UTC) :::Kurz: toll -> dafür! -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 19:35, 14. Jan 2007 (UTC) ::Hab jetzt die Links vereinheitlicht, also dafür -- Spocky talk 06:45, 15. Jan 2007 (UTC) ::::Da hab ich auch nix zu meckern - Dafür --HenK | discuss 18:02, 15. Jan 2007 (UTC) ::::gibt es nicht nochmehr darüber zu sagen?--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 20:17, 15. Jan 2007 (UTC) :::::nein, ich finde, dass der Artikel das Thema vollkommen ausschöpft. Bei dem Umfang ja auch kein Wunder, oder? --Athanor 17:48, 16. Jan 2007 (UTC) Klingonischer Bürgerkrieg ;Meinungen Der Artikel ist lang, weißt nur ein oder zwei rote Links auf und erzählt das Ereignis meiner Meinung nach gut nach. Er verdient es, meiner Meinung nach exzellent zu werden. --Janeway 17:49, 14. Jan 2007 (UTC) : Im Text selbst werden leider keine Quellen genannt, sondern lediglich in Form einer Referenzenliste zum Schluss... Bei einem solch langen Text passt das nicht, daher vorerst dagegen. 18:32, 14. Jan 2007 (UTC) ::Ich habe die Referenzen jetzt in den Text eingefügt, wie sieht es jetzt aus? --Janeway 19:22, 14. Jan 2007 (UTC) :::Joa, schon besser -> dafür 21:27, 14. Jan 2007 (UTC) :Ausführlich, gut geschrieben, lang, informativ, gut. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 19:38, 14. Jan 2007 (UTC) * Alles drin, was muss - dafür -- Spocky talk 06:45, 15. Jan 2007 (UTC) ::Von mir auch ein ganz klares Dafür. -- 15:50, 15. Jan. 2007 (UTC) ::::Da bin auch dafür --HenK | discuss 18:04, 15. Jan 2007 (UTC) ::::::Dafür:Nicht allzu lang, dafür aber umso leichter zu lesen. Ist alles da, was ein bei einem Exzellenten Artikel da sein sollte. --Athanor 17:16, 17. Jan 2007 (UTC) Constitution-Klasse ;Meinungen Trotz "Refit" im Text, denke ich gibt es genügend Informationen, um den Artikel endlich zum Exzellenten Artikel zu erklären. 19:17, 22. Jan 2007 (UTC) Guter Artikel-->dafür. --Janeway 17:25, 23. Jan 2007 (UTC) :Finde es auch einen guten Artikel: Pro --HenK | discuss 16:05, 24. Jan 2007 (UTC) ::Da ich auch einen kleinen Teil beigesteuert hab: Dafür. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 17:25, 26. Jan 2007 (UTC) Da ich ja sozusagen einer der Hauptbearbeiter dieses Artikels bin und immer wieder für pro gestimmt habe, werde ich diese Meinung fortsetzen. Ich bin-->dafür. --Trekkie-Captain 12:59, 27. Jan 2007 (UTC) NX-Klasse ;Meinungen Auch ein sehr ausführlicher Artikel, über die wohl beste Schiffsklasse überhaupt. ;) 19:17, 22. Jan 2007 (UTC) :dafür, wirklich umfangreich und erschöpfend, jetzt auch alle Quellen im neuen stil--Bravomike 19:45, 22. Jan 2007 (UTC) ::auch dafür, ich mag ENT zwar nicht, der Artikel hingegen ist umfangreich, gut geschrieben und bebildert. --Janeway 17:13, 23. Jan 2007 (UTC) :::Klar dafür. Und nicht nur weil ich ENT mag. --HenK | discuss 16:07, 24. Jan 2007 (UTC) Das Star Trek Universum ;Meinungen Auch ein Meta-Trek-Artikel - über Ralph Sanders Nachschlagewerk. Sehr ausführlich, wenn auch bis auf die beiden Cover ohne weitere Bilder. 19:23, 22. Jan 2007 (UTC) Bin dafür. Ausführlich, gut geschrieben, wenn auch wenig bebildert. --Janeway 17:28, 23. Jan 2007 (UTC) Geschichte des Dominion ;Meinungen Was wir alles für gute Artikel haben, sind wir nur "nominierungsfaul"? Mit den Bildern müsste man nochmal schauen, ob man da nicht einige in besserer Qualität bekommt (schwarzer Weltraum, die alte Leier), aber ansonsten ist der Text sehr ausführlich. 19:29, 22. Jan 2007 (UTC) Auch dafür, auch wenn es ruhig ein paar bessere und mehr Bilder geben könnte. --Janeway 17:30, 23. Jan 2007 (UTC) USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) ;Meinungen Meiner Meinung nach verdient der Artikel es, er ist ausführlich, hat kaum rote Links und auch nicht wirklich viele Fehler... --Athanor 17:24, 25. Jan 2007 (UTC) : Fehler sehe ich beim schnellen Drüberschauen und nach den kleinen Bearbeitungen auch nicht mehr. Was aber noch fehlt, ist die (bitte kritiklos einzufügende) Merkwürdigkeit der unterschiedlichen Anzahl der Decks in " " und " ". Dennoch dafür. 18:14, 25. Jan 2007 (UTC) *Auch dafür - das einzige, was mir einfiele wären die Verweise im alten Stil, aber sonst... -- Mist, der Spocky Anmerkungen 18:36, 25. Jan 2007 (UTC) **nachdem ich mich dieser schier unbewältigbaren Aufgabe erfolgreich gestellt habe kann ich nur sagen: dafür--Bravomike 18:52, 25. Jan 2007 (UTC) **ein fantastischer Artikel. auf jeden Fall dafür''. --Janeway 20:23, 25. Jan 2007 (UTC) :::Dass das noch kein Exzellenter Artikel ist, is ne Schande (und da ich eh die Sovereign Klasse als schönste Schiffe empfinde (was vielleicht andere auch so sehen)) --> '''DAFÜR -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 17:09, 26. Jan 2007 (UTC) USS Defiant (NX-74205) ;Meinungen Meiner Meinung nach trtz einiger roter Links gut genug für den Titel...wir sollten ruhig mal mehr nominieren --Athanor 19:04, 29. Jan 2007 (UTC) :Hm, also eigentlich müssten wir uns erstmal noch darüber unterhalten, wie wir mit der zweiten Defiant umgehen wollen. Die Bilder sind eigentlich klar: sie läuft weiterhin unter NX-74205. Auch das einleitende Bild finde ich etwas unpassend, viel zu frontal irgendwie. Mal schauen, ob ich eins in meinem lokalen Archiv finde. Erstmal "nur" neutral, kann sich aber zum Wochenende ändern. 20:12, 29. Jan 2007 (UTC) noch dagegen , wenn man die 23 roten Links entfernt hat, bin ich dafür, aber jetzt noch nicht. --Janeway 14:44, 30. Jan 2007 (UTC) Jetzt, wo es nur noch 6''' gibt, gefällt mir der Artikel, '''dafür. --Janeway 13:45, 5. Feb 2007 (UTC) dagegen das bild am anfang ist einfach etwas unübersichtlich. nicht repräsentativ. mir fehlen trockene zahlen, ich denke mal davon gabs reichlich in ds9 oder irre ich mich?--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 14:51, 30. Jan 2007 (UTC) dafür gut ausgeschmückt, von den Redlinks kann ich auch nicht mehr viel sehen. Viel Information. Guter Artikel -- :hab den artikel gerade mal überflogen. die geschichte kann ich jetzt nicht lesen, aber ich denke mal das alles drin ist. bei den ersten absätzen würde ich gerne mehr bilder sehen. der deckplan ist etwas dürftig. was ich mit "trockene zahlen" meine ist (ich glaube davon gibts tatsächlich nicht soviel in DS9) gehört ohnehin in eher den Defiant-klasse artikel... ich denke der artikel ist ganz gut... aber es könnte ein bischen besser sein, denke ich. also, ich bin nichtmehr dagegen--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 18:41, 15. Feb 2007 (UTC) Star Trek: The Next Generation – A Final Unity ;Meinungen * laaaaaanger Titel, enthält alles Vorkommende in mindestens ausreichendem Maß, ist aber noch weit davon entfernt eine Kompletttlösung zu sein (die nebenbei angemerkt sehr komplex werden würde ;)), (noch) drei rote Links und jetzt Kandidat. 20:54, 30. Jan 2007 (UTC) :Nicht doch noch einer dafür? 00:42, 17. Feb 2007 (UTC) ::Also, hab ihn mir mal gerade durchgelesen. Ich kann jetzt nix entdecken, was dagegenspricht. Also auch dafür. --HenK | discuss 10:27, 17. Feb 2007 (UTC) :::ich finde ja, der artikel könnte noch ein paar mehr bilder vertragen--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 11:53, 17. Feb 2007 (UTC) Wenn ich's mal wieder spiele mache ich ein paar, versprochen - bin schon die CD am suchen. :) Die "Cinematics" sind allerdings etwas schwer zu erfassen, da auf meinen Systemen DOSBox nicht wirklich rund läuft... 15:38, 17. Feb 2007 (UTC) Vulkanische Reformation ;Meinungen Irgendwer meinte ja, dass hier in der MA noch jede menge potentielle Exzellente Artikel schlummern. Daher bin ich mal mutig und behaupte mit der Nominierung, das diese Artikel auch dazu gehört. Der Artikel ist recht umfangreich, sehr informativ, gut bebildert und meiner Meinug nach auch vollständig. AUßerdem ist das mal wieder ein Artikel, der in der in der MA/de wesentlich umfangreicher ist als in der MA/en (zählt das als Argument ;) ). Daher Dafür --Kebron 19:05, 23. Feb 2007 (UTC) :Ich schließe mich Kebron an, der Artikel ist umfangreich und informativ, genügend Bilder. Auch einer der die Folgen nicht gesehen hat, kann sich ein gutes Bild von dieser Trilogie machen. -- 14:57, 26. Feb 2007 (UTC) ::Den Begriff "Marodeur-Krise" müssen wir nochmal durchdiskutieren (in der MA/en heißt es "Babel crisis"), aber ansonsten ist der Artikel sehr lesenswert und ausführlich - mehr gibt das Thema nicht meiner Einschätzung nach nicht her und wenn doch heißt es ja nicht, dass man einen exzellenten Artikel nicht doch noch etwas ausbauen könnte. Bin daher ebenfalls dafür. 15:13, 26. Feb 2007 (UTC) * Hatte von dem Artikel bis dato noch nie Notiz genommen. Ich wusste ja noch nicht einmal, dass es dafür einen eigenen Begriff gibt. Das, was ich darin lese ist aber ausführlich und informativ. Er enthält alles, was man dazu wissen muss - dafür -- Mist, der Spocky Anmerkungen 17:38, 26. Feb 2007 (UTC) *kurz: dafür. --Janeway 18:55, 2. Mär 2007 (UTC) Scimitar ;Meinungen Der Artikel ist gut, umfangreich und schöpft das Thema meiner Meinung nach gut aus. Ich schlage ihn deshalb mal vor. --Janeway 21:19, 2. Feb 2007 (UTC) :dagegen, mindestens ein Bild hat einen noch immer sichtbaren Copyright-Vermerk und darf so nicht von uns benutzt werden, auch wenn der Vermerk weggeschnitten wird. :Ansonsten ist der Artikel, bis auf die Dateinamen der Bilder (Scimitar-Typ ist falsch, das Schiff ist ein Einzelmodell! / Groß-/Kleinschreibung), in Ordnung. 21:33, 2. Feb 2007 (UTC) Könnte ich das Bild dann nicht einfach mit einer anderen Lizenz neu hochladen? --Janeway 12:22, 3. Feb 2007 (UTC) Ich habe das Bild jetzt rausgenommen, jetzt müsste doch alles glatt laufen, oder? --Janeway 12:52, 10. Feb 2007 (UTC) :Uh-oh! Das Kampfgeschehen ist mal mindestens an der Stelle "Als die Enterprise schließlich ebenfalls nahezu kampfunfähig geschossen ist, hat die Scimitar nur minimale Schäden erlitten und weist noch immer einen sehr starken Schildwert auf." falsch dargestellt. Das Schiff ist nicht nahezu kampfunfähig, nur weil die Schilde etwas schwächelten... Und die Scimitar war doch ein Einzelstück, oder nicht? Jedenfalls ist die Schlussfolgerung unter "Aktueller Status" ziemlich spekulativ und bewertend. :Ich hab' mal alles, was spekulativ war, wie etwa das Brückendesign in den Hintergrundinformationen entfernt, aber angesprochenen Dinge habe ich jetzt nicht geändert... 14:42, 10. Feb 2007 (UTC) :Okay, nachdem ich auch noch einiges geändert habe, stört mich noch folgendes: Bild:Hauptbruecke_scimitar-typ.jpg scheint wieder aus einer Promo-Quelle zu kommen - es ist sehr scharf und kontrastreich, da schau ich mal, ob ich am Wochenende von der DVD einen passenden Screencap erstellen kann. Über die "Thalaron-Kontrollraum" müssen wir uns nochmal unterhalten, da die Kontrollen eindeutig auf der Brücke zu finden sind... Ich würd das ganze jetzt ungern scheitern lassen, da der Artikel sonst ja durchaus exzellent ist. 02:43, 28. Feb 2007 (UTC) :dafür habe das erwähnte Bild durch einen passenden Screenshot ersetzt und nochmal Details korrigiert. 20:57, 2. Mär 2007 (UTC) :Hab noch zwei HGI eingefügt, ansonsten Dafür! -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 11:29, 3. Mär 2007 (UTC) Schöner Artikel. Gefällt mir ich bin dafür ''Zweiter Föderal-Klingonischer Krieg'' ;Meinungen Der Artikel ist interessant, ausführlich und gut bebildert. --Janeway 12:51, 11. Feb 2007 (UTC) :Eine neutrale Anmerkung, damit das auch hier dokumentiert ist: Wie Shisma in der Abstimmung zu einem anderen Kandidaten bereits angemerkt hat. Dieser Krieg ist zwar als solcher benannt worden, allerdings ist nicht sicher, dass es sich um den zweiten handelt - die Nummerierung stammt von uns, also müssen wir erstmal schauen, ob das nicht doch noch mit unserer Erzählperspektive in Konflikt steht. :Wir sollten den Artikel vielleicht eher unter "Föderal-klingonischer Krieg (2372/73)" anführen und den "ersten" dann unter "Föderal-klingonischer Krieg (22...irgendwas)"... Das ist jetzt nur ein Vorschlag, aber vielleicht einfach auch enzyklopädischer. kaum zu glauben, aber das Wort gibt's wirklich... 00:51, 17. Feb 2007 (UTC) ::Klingt logisch. Von mir aus können wir das so machen. --HenK | discuss 10:29, 17. Feb 2007 (UTC) :::entweder das oder wir legen einen sammelartikel an--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 11:14, 17. Feb 2007 (UTC) :Ich glaube ein Sammelartikel ergibt in dem Fall nicht wirklich Sinn, da die beiden Konflikte ja mehr als 80 Jahre auseinander liegen... Zwar lebt die alte Feindschaft wieder auf, allerdings haben sie ja durchaus unterschiedliche Ursachen. 15:40, 17. Feb 2007 (UTC) :Okay, nach der Verschiebung zu "Föderal-Klingonischer Krieg (2372/73)" bleibt die Nominierung auf jeden Fall erstmal noch etwas bestehen. Mit dem neuen Titel bin ich jedenfalls dafür. 02:53, 26. Feb 2007 (UTC) :Ich habe nix hinzuzufügen. Ich hab DS9 nie gesehen (leider!!), hab aber alles verstanden -> DAFÜR -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 10:15, 4. Mär 2007 (UTC) ;Meinungen Ich finde diesen Artikel Ausführlich und gut beschrieben.-- :Der Satzbau ist teilweise noch etwas holprig, und Bilder fehlen komplett. Wenn man ihn entsprechend überarbeitet, ok, aber so...dagegen--Bravomike 10:51, 25. Feb 2007 (UTC) ::Ich finde den Artikel auch gut geschrieben, er ist sehr informativ und umfangreich. Ich finde aber auch, das dem Artikel Bilder fehlen, deswegen bin derzeit noch neutral. -- 15:30, 26. Feb 2007 (UTC) :::Bilder sind eingefügt - dafür 21:30, 2. Mär 2007 (UTC) :OK--Bravomike 21:31, 2. Mär 2007 (UTC) ::::Ja, finde den Artikel auch gut und bin dafür. --HenK | discuss 21:36, 2. Mär 2007 (UTC) :::::Super Artikel, dafür. --Janeway 22:35, 2. Mär 2007 (UTC) ::Kann mich nur anschließen, bin jetzt auch dafür. -- 08:36, 3. Mär 2007 (UTC) ::::Grammatik+Kommas korrigiert -> Dafür -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 11:28, 3. Mär 2007 (UTC) Guinan ;Meinungen Ich nominiere den "Guinan" Artikel, weil er gut geschrieben ist, und es Wert ist, ein exzellenter Artikel zu werden!--Anonym 26.Februar 2007 :Hm, ich weiß noch immer nicht so recht: Die Abschnitte "William Riker" und "Q" sind entweder sehr abgehackt oder nur stichwortartig geschrieben. Dann wiederum scheint man in "Guinan und der Nexus" nur einen langen Absatz zu nutzen... "Zitate von Guinan" verstößt eigentlich gegen die Erzählperspektive, da die Episodentitel aus Sicht einer Föderationsdatenbank unbekannt sind und wir Quellen anders formatieren (siehe "Stil-Handbuch")... Einige der Bilder überlappen ziemlich unvorteilhaft in nachfolgende Sektionen, so dass man das Hauptbild für diese Sektion dann links ausrichten muss... Sicherlich: An Informationen mangelt es dem Artikel nicht, und die Formulierungen sind auch in Ordnung. :Allerdings ist vor allem der Verstoß gegen die Erzählperspektive Grund genug für mein dagegen. Und bitte setzt das nächste mal auch die -Vorlage in den Artikel! 15:44, 26. Feb 2007 (UTC) :Okay, hab das mal korrigiert - bin jetzt auch dafür. 19:18, 2. Mär 2007 (UTC) Erstmal möchte ich sagen, dass es sich bei diesen Artikel um meinen absoluten Lieblingsartikel handelt. Deshalb wäre ich sowieso dafür. ;-). Den Q Absatz habe ich überarbeitet, Roggan hat den Nexus überarbeitet. Mr. Data ist dafür, hat leider nur keine Zeit, einen Kommentar zur schreiben. Aber warum müssen die Zitate raus? Mich stören sie nicht und jetzt möchte ich mal überzeugen lassen^^. Meine Stimme ist dafür. --Janeway 18:13, 2. Mär 2007 (UTC) *Da die Zeitformen inzwischen geändert wurden sehe ich keinen Grund mehr, der dagegen spricht, also dafür -- Mist, der Spocky Anmerkungen 20:33, 1. Mär 2007 (UTC) :Viel Arbeit und Zeit investiert. Ich find, Guinan ist bereit für nen Exzellenten Artikel! Es steht einfach alles drin, was drinstehen kann. DAFÜR -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 18:41, 2. Mär 2007 (UTC) ::Mir fällt gerade auf, dass Guinan der erste Nicht-TOS-Exzellente-Personen-Artikel ist, wenn alles klappt, sieht allerdings ganz danach aus. --Janeway 22:38, 2. Mär 2007 (UTC) Die alte Enterprise ;Meinungen Eine gute Beschreibung zu einer guten Episode. --Janeway 11:30, 11. Mär 2007 (UTC) :Die Beschreibung ist gut. Wenn jetz noch ein zwei rote links verschwinden bin ich dafür, so noch neutral. -- 11:42, 11. Mär 2007 (UTC) :Gute Beschreibung, schöne Bilder, alles was eine Episode haben muss ist drin (ich hab 3 rote Links gezählt (ausser Personenlinks), denke, die werden bald blau sein ;) -> Dafür. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 11:45, 11. Mär 2007 (UTC) Maquis ;Meinungen Guter Artikel, deshalb schlage ich ihn vor. --Janeway 11:39, 17. Mär 2007 (UTC) :Dem stimme ich zu. Sehr informativ und gut geschrieben. -- 12:32, 17. Mär 2007 (UTC) ::nur als Info: Quellenstil angepasst--Bravomike 12:57, 17. Mär 2007 (UTC) :Links hinzugefügt, Formale Fehler korrigiert... --> DAFÜR. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 17:23, 17. Mär 2007 (UTC) :::Könntet ihr bitte immer nachschauen, ob die Rechtschreibung und vor allem die Grammatik stimmt, bevor ihr einen Artikel vorschlagt? Einfach im Sinne der Qualitätssicherung. Ich persönlich finde das eigentlich noch etwas wichtiger als den Inhalt, habe aber im Moment kaum Zeit, um die Kandidaten alle Korrektur zu lesen. Ich hab' das jetzt hier mal gemacht, aber wenn ihr euch nicht sicher seid, gibt's ja noch immer Tools, die einem zumindest die Problematik mit der Rechtschreibung abnehmen. Firefox ist relativ rudimentär, besser sind Opera und Aspell ftp://ftp.gnu.org/gnu/aspell/w32/Aspell-0-50-3-3-Setup.exe und ftp://ftp.gnu.org/gnu/aspell/w32/Aspell-de-0.50-2-3.exe sind da besser. Alternativ kann man auch die Rechtschreibung von Word oder OpenOffice nutzen. :::Nichtsdestotrotz dafür 18:41, 17. Mär 2007 (UTC) ::::Hab mal mit Firefox ein paar Reachtschreibfehler korrigiert. Bin ansonsten auch dafür --HenK | discuss 07:49, 19. Mär 2007 ::::Bin auch dafür der Artikel wurde gut ausgebaut. Klossi 08:02, 19. Mär 2007 (UTC) Flaschenpost ;Meinungen * Wäre die erste Zusammenfassung einer Voyager-Episode, die zudem wohl den Wendepunkt in der Serie darstellt. Und lustig ist sie obendrein. :) 14:37, 8. Apr. 2007 (UTC) * Die Beschreibung gefällt mir. DAFÜR. --Janeway 16:42, 8. Apr. 2007 (UTC) *Schön beschrieben. Informativ PRO. -- 21:31, 8. Apr. 2007 (UTC) *Gut, DAFÜR -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 17:32, 10. Apr. 2007 (UTC) *Sehr schöner Artikel endlich mal einer mit ein bisschen Humor, Dafür.--Dukat 16:13, 11. Apr. 2007 (UTC) ;Meinungen Informativer, gut beschriebener Artikel -- 11:54, 9. Apr. 2007 (UTC) Gefällt mir auch sehr, doch du hast vergessen einzufügen. Trotzdem dafür. ---Janeway 11:33, 10. Apr. 2007 (UTC) Schöner Artikel - Bin DAFÜR -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 17:31, 10. Apr. 2007 (UTC) :Mir gefällt die Beschreibung auch sehr, imformativ, nur an manchen Stellen ist es noch etwas abgehackt geschrieben. Aber trotzdem DAFÜR. -- 08:58, 14. Apr. 2007 (UTC) Angriff der Borg, Teil I ;Meinungen Die Episodenbeschreibung ist sehr gut und der Artikel ist ausreichend bebildert, ich schlage außerdem noch den zweiten Teil vor. --Janeway 11:42, 10. Apr. 2007 (UTC) Dem kann ich mich nur anschließen auch für den 2. Teil. -- 07:28, 14. Apr. 2007 (UTC) Angriff der Borg, Teil II ;Meinungen So hier ist jetzt auch der zweite Teil, ebenfalls eine gute Beschreibung. --Janeway 11:43, 10. Apr. 2007 (UTC) Auch sehr gut illustriert. -- 07:29, 14. Apr. 2007 (UTC) Star Trek VI: Das unentdeckte Land ;Meinungen Ich finde, das dieser Artikel alle Eigenschaften eines exzellenten Artikels aufweist: wenige roten Links; ausführliche Infos, einer meiner Lieblingsartikel -'dafür' - Trekkie-Captain 20:47 Uhr 26.04.2007 :Find ich auch - dafür -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 15:44, 2. Mai. 2007 (UTC) ::Gefällt mir auch sehr, dafür. --Janeway 16:12, 4. Mai. 2007 (UTC) Tosk-Jäger ;Meinungen Der Artikel umfasst meiner Meinung nach alle verwertbaren Informationen zu der Spezie der Tosk-Jäger. Er ist zwar nicht sehr lang, da die Spezie nur in einer Episode von Deep Space 9 auftauchte, allerdings beinhaltet der Artikel alle wichtigen Informationen zum Thema, eine weitgehende Information zur Kultur, Technik und Ausrüstung der Spezies. Zur Information: Ich habe aktiv an diesem Artikel mitgewirkt. --Tobi72 11:54, 8. Mai. 2007 (UTC) * neutral - Es ist "nur" eine dieser "namenlosen Spezies der Woche". Meint ihr, dass das reicht? 12:41, 8. Mai. 2007 (UTC) *bei Automatische Reparaturstation (die "namenlose Station der Woche") hat es auch gereicht, und der Artikel ist wirklich recht ausführlich, warum also nicht? (Im Moment trotzdem noch neutral, muss mir das noch einmal überlegen)--Bravomike 14:06, 8. Mai. 2007 (UTC) ::Stimmt eigentlich auch wieder... 21:01, 8. Mai. 2007 (UTC) *'pro'- also von mir kriegst du ein pro, dafür, dass es halt die "namenlosen Spezies der Woche" ist, weiß man nicht viel, trotzdem enthält der Artikel alles wichtige. Gruß, Janeway 17:12, 24. Mai. 2007 (UTC) :::Bin dafür. Viel bebildert, ausführlich geschrieben, alles drin. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 17:42, 24. Mai. 2007 (UTC) *'pro' - Gut geschriebener Artikel. Bin dafür -- 12:05, 27. Mai. 2007 (UTC) Chula - Das Spiel ;Meinungen Eine klasse Episodenbeschreibung,die wirklich ins Deatil geht. -- Anonym-16.Juni 2007 :Gut bebildert, alles beschrieben -- dafür -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 10:28, 18. Jun. 2007 (UTC) ::Jo schließe mich aus den selben Gründen an. Pro --HenK | discuss 15:48, 18. Jun. 2007 (UTC) ::: Kann nur das selbe zum Artikel sagen -- 18:06, 18. Jun. 2007 (UTC) ::::Dem habe ich nichts mehr hinzuzufügen. Gruß, --Janeway 22:02, 23. Jun. 2007 (UTC) Star Trek ;Meinungen *Roggan hat einen schönen Artikel geschrieben, unbedingt exzellent! Gruß, --Janeway 22:02, 23. Jun. 2007 (UTC) *schon schön aber es fehlt so einiges. mir fehlt Star Trek: Phase II. es könnte etwas mehr auf die konzepte der verschiedenen serien eingeganen werden. ich finde es auch schade das die bebilderung sich fast nur auf raumschiffe beschränkt... also, ich meine weiter so^^--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 08:56, 24. Jun. 2007 (UTC) :Toller Artikel, Phase II ist dabei-Pro.--Anonym *Die Idee stammt (wenn überhaupt) von mir. Mittlerweile schreibt Klossi den Artikel neu :) Er ist zwar noch nich ganz fertig, aber der is jetz schon klasse. Außerdem fügt er ja noch viele andere Bilder hinzu, somit sind nich nur Schiffe drin. Und die vielen Infos, die er reinschreibt, sollten shisma auch zufriedenstellen ;) Ich find nur, wir sollten mit der Ernennung warten, bis Klossi fertig is. (Aber wie man sicherlich erkennen kann: ich bin voll dafür) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 10:23, 30. Jun. 2007 (UTC) *Wie gesagt, scheint ja noch nicht fertig zu sein. ;) neutral *Artikel noch in Arbeit, deshalb ist meiner Meinung nach noch keine Abstimmung möglich.--Tobi72 08:36, 9. Jul. 2007 (UTC) *So ich habe den Artikel ausgebaut, jetzt dürften alle aktuellen Infos über Star Trek im Artikel drin stehen. Möchte mich bei Roggan für die sehr gute Teamarbeit bedanken und würde mich auf ein nächstes Gemeinsames Projekt freuen.--Klossi 17:33, 12. Jul. 2007 (UTC) *Wow, der Artikel ist echt lang (der Längste in der MA/de um genau zu sein), aber auch mindestens genau so informativ. Außerdem auch gut geschrieben und bebildert - im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes ein exzellenter Artikel :) Daher bin ich sehr dafür. --Kebron 18:02, 12. Jul. 2007 (UTC) *Wenn man schon einen Artikel "Star Trek" in der MA hat, dann auch den längsten, gute Arbeit von Euch beiden, pro--Bravomike 19:02, 12. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Jetzt ist es möglich: pro--Tobi72 20:36, 12. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Super, einfach nur Super! Gruß--Lt.Reed 20:45, 12. Jul. 2007 (UTC) *Wie schon gesagt: das Lob gebührt einzig und allein Klossi, ohne seine Infos wäre der Artikel nie so toll geworden, wie er jetzt ist. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 21:25, 12. Jul. 2007 (UTC) PRO list sich sehr gut. wirklich gute arbeit :)--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 20:21, 16. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Spiegeluniversum ;Meinungen Ich hab noch nie einen nominiert, aber ich denke, es wird Zeit. Wenn ich was falsch mache, bitte verzeiht :) *Ich finde, Klossi hat den Artikel super ausgebaut. Ich kennt DS9 nich (und dadurch aus die Spiegeluniversen nicht) aber jetz weiß ich, worum es geht. Viel bebildert, Links ok (kaum mehr rote). Außerdem hat er viele Charaktere aus dem Spiegeluniversum und einige Listen erstellt. Die laufen ja alle im Spiegeluniversum zusammen. Kurzum: Er ist es wert, exzellent zu werden. -- =/\= 'Roggan' Meldung =/\= 16:26, 21. Jul. 2007 (UTC) *Erstmal Danke für die Nomenierung bin auch noch gerade dabei, zu den fehlenden Personen die Artikel zu schreiben aber ansonsten stimme ich auch dafür.--Klossi 16:53, 21. Jul. 2007 (UTC) *'dafür'''--Tobi72 16:59, 21. Jul. 2007 (UTC) *'dafür' Top Artikel Wieder mal etwas was sich lohnt zu lesen -- 10:36, 22. Jul. 2007 (UTC) *'dafür' --Janeway 13:24, 23. Jul. 2007 (UTC) *'dafür' --HenK|discuss 10:08, 17. Aug. 2007 (UTC) *'dafür' --Greybeard16:00, 25. Sept. 2007 Unser Mann Bashir ;Meinungen So meine erste Nominierung hoffe mache alles richtig :) *Finde der Artikel ist sehr gut Ausgebaut und Ausführlich Gestaltet. Die ganzen Links zu der Folge wurden sehr gut Ausgearbeitet (das nenn ich Liebe zum Detail). Tobi72 hat sich wie immer bei seiner DS9 Episode sehr viel Mühe gegeben und ich denke das muss Belohnt werden. Vorallem find ich, ist der Vergleich zwischen James Bond und der Folge sehr gut ausgearbeitet.--Klossi 22:39, 24. Jul. 2007 (UTC) * Bin wirklich begeistert, aber nicht nur von dieser Episode ;) Alles, was nur ERWÄHNT wird, kriegt einen eigenen Artikel, toll. Ich finde, dieser Artikel muss exzellent werden. Aber was auch noch wichtig ist: es ist ein Stellvertreter für die riesige Arbeit, die in den Vielen vielen Episoden von Tobi72 stecken. Er hat ja massenhaft viele Episoden ausgebaut und ausfühlriche Texte geschrieben. Dafür ist "Unser Mann Bashir" nun ein Stellvertreter für diese tolle Arbeit (die hoffentlich noch weiter anhält...) (denn nich alle Episoden können exzellent werden ;) ). Also ein Exzellenter Artikel stellvertretend für die Arbeit von Tobi72 -> 1000% '''Dafür' -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 22:57, 24. Jul. 2007 (UTC) *Ich schieße mich voll und ganz meinen "Vorrednern" an, großes Lob, Pro--Bravomike 08:29, 25. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Pro; Gründe sind genannt, Spizenartikel, gut gelungen.--Lt.Reed 21:04, 25. Jul. 2007 (UTC) * wurde alles schon gesagt :) Pro -- 10:28, 26. Jul. 2007 (UTC) *s.o. Pro. --Janeway 22:01, 17. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Geschichte der Menschheit Normalerweise kümmere ich hierrum nicht viel, aber dieser Artikel hat es wirklich verdient, als exzellent gekennzeichnet zu werden. Klossi hat in den letzten Tagen unglaubliches geleistet und bestimmt alles, was wir kanonisch über die Geschichte der Menschheit wissen, zusammengetragen, Respekt, und das Ergebnis ist jetzt endgültig einer meiner Lieblingsartikel. --Bravomike 07:23, 17. Aug. 2007 (UTC) *'Dafür' wie immer ein super Artikel--Tobi72 09:51, 17. Aug. 2007 (UTC) *'Dafür', hat Spass gemacht zu lesen (und gleichzeitig zu meckern :) hoffe, ich durfte) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 12:55, 17. Aug. 2007 (UTC) *'Dafür', erstmal Danke für die Nominierung, es hat mir sehr viel Spass gemacht diesen Artikel zu bearbeiten und auszubauen :)--Klossi 15:41, 17. Aug. 2007 (UTC) *'Dafür': Wieso denn nicht ? --Janeway 22:03, 17. Aug. 2007 (UTC) ---- Erde ;Meinungen * Ich denke, dass der Artikel ausreichend Informationen enthält, er ist gut gegliedert und beschrieben, enthält eine gute Auswahl und Anzahl an Bildern. -- Mist, der Spocky Anmerkungen 19:06, 7. Nov. 2007 (UTC) * pro Vielen Dank für die diese Nominierung, hat damals Spass gemacht den Artikel aus zu arbeiten und Stimme den zu. --Klossi 19:13, 7. Nov. 2007 (UTC) * Sind noch ein paar rote Links zu füllen. Sonst währe ich auch dafür.--Tobi72 19:16, 7. Nov. 2007 (UTC) *Links kann man nie zuviel haben, was rot ist kommt sicherlich noch, pro--Bravomike 10:00, 8. Nov. 2007 (UTC) * Find eigentlich, dass das ziemlich wenige rote Links sind, dafür -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 13:38, 9. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Cardassianische Rebellion ;Meinungen * Der Artikel wurde gut ausgebaut ist schön übersichtlich, gut bebildert. Der Artikel hat eine gute Inhaltsangabe, in denen auch die Ansprachen von Damar sind, eine gute Übersicht über die beteiligten Personen und Zitate. Der Artikel hat es echt verdient ein exzellenter Artikel zu werden. --Klossi 09:57, 8. Nov. 2007 (UTC) *ich liebe solche Übersichtsartikel, und der ist besonders fein, pro--Bravomike 10:00, 8. Nov. 2007 (UTC) *'pro' - aus genannten Gründen. --HenK | discuss 10:25, 8. Nov. 2007 (UTC) *besser, als die englische Version und die ist schon featured. Eindeutig pro -- Mist, der Spocky Anmerkungen 15:16, 8. Nov. 2007 (UTC) *so, jetzt bin ich zufireden dafür :) --Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 20:18, 8. Nov. 2007 (UTC) * Hallo, sorry das ich mich schon seit einiger Zeit nicht mehr gezeigt habe, aus privaten Gründen. Da ich ja der Urerschaffer dieses Artikels bin und ihn ja massiv ausgebaut habe, freue ich mich, dass viele Erneuerungen an diesem Artikel initiert wurden. dafür :) --Trekkie-Captain 21:45, 8. Nov. 2007 (UTC) * Klasse! Janeway 18:00, 15. Nov. 2007 (UTC) abgelehnte Nominierungen Guinan ;Meinungen Der Artikel war hier schonmal zur Abstimmung und ist nicht durchgekommen, allerdings ist er noch weiter bearbeitet, verbessert und bebildert worden. Wenn der Kritikpunkt wieder die Zeitform ist, werde ich ihn, wenn er genau genannt wird, bearbeiten, weil er es langsam verdient exzellent zu werden. -- Janeway 15:18, 3. Jan 2007 (UTC) :Find ich gut bebildert, ein roter Link, sehr ausführlich, gut gegliedert, steckt viel Arbeit drin -> bin dafür. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 15:36, 3. Jan 2007 (UTC) ::Ich war schon letztes Mal dafür und finde, dass Der Artikel jetzt erst recht verdient hat ein Exzellenter zu werden. Janeway hat sich unglaublich viel Arbeit gemacht und wirklich alles zu Guinan herausgefunden und zusammengetragen. Meiner bescheidenen Meinung nach übertrifft dieser Artikel einige andere Exzellente Artikel. Hervorragende Leistung! ::Ich bin ganz klar dafür! --Mr. Data 15:57, 3. Jan 2007 (UTC) :::Dafür! Der Artikel ist optisch ähnlich gestaltet wie viele andere exzellente Artikel, dies spricht also nicht dagegen. Ich finde allein schon für den Umfang hat der Artikel eine Einstufung zum exzellenten Artikel verdient.--bjoerns 10:11, 8. Jan 2007 (UTC) ---- :::Es ging ja bei der Ablehnung nicht darum, dass zu wenig Informationen drin wären, sondern viel mehr um die Form, sowohl was die Schriftsprache anbelangt, als auch was die Anordnung der Bilder und das Verhältnis Bild/Text anbelangt. Was mir vor allem gar nicht gut gefällt, sind, dass es richtige Textblöcke ohne Absatz gibt und das viele Informationen eher stichwortartig aufgelistet sind. Steckt zwar bereits eine Menge Arbeit drin, aber er könnte noch etwas reifen - wir haben ja Zeit. Daher noch dagegen. 16:14, 3. Jan 2007 (UTC) ::::stimmt, stilistisch könnte man da teilweise noch einiges rausholen, aber allein der Umfang und die Detailfülle ist erschlagend--Bravomike 18:32, 3. Jan 2007 (UTC) :::::Ich muss mich defchris anschließen. Ich denke ein exelenter Artikrl muss in der Anordnung der Bilder und anderer Formsachen schon etwas besser aussehen. Ansonsten is ja vom Inhalt her alles drin. Auch noch dagegen. --HenK | discuss 21:30, 3. Jan 2007 (UTC) ::::::Ich war schon das letzte Mal dagegen und meine Kritik bezog sich auch hauptsächlich auf das schon Genannte. Da sich nur am Inhalt etwas geändert hat bin ich immer noch dagegen -- , 01:29, 4. Jan. 2007 (UTC) * Dagegen - Der Artikel spricht mich schon optisch nicht komplett an. Im oberen Teil sind alle Bilder auf der rechten Seite, unten dann rechts und links gemischt. Inhaltlich scheint mir der Artikel größtenteils in Ordnung. -- Spocky talk 19:19, 5. Jan 2007 (UTC) :::::ich schließe mich der Meinung von Bravomike an. Es sind schon fast alle (zumindestens die bekannten) Fakten über Guinan enthalten. Gegen das Format habe ich auch nichts. Doch exelent ist halt noch nicht. 12:09, 11. Jan 2007 (UTC) Erste Schlacht von Deep Space Nine ;Meinungen Der Artikel ist zwar kurz, jedoch ist er gut bebildert und erzählt das Ereignis gut nach. Der MA/en Artikel ist zwar etwas länger, allerdings ist er eine gute Nacherzählung der genialen Schlacht. --Janeway 17:58, 22. Jan 2007 (UTC) *'Dagegen* - Zum einen muss gleich in der Einleitung der Link korrigiert werden (das ist grammatikalisch so verkehrt), zweitens sind auch noch nicht alle Verweise eingebaut, die in der englischen MA vorhanden sind. -- Spocky talk 18:31, 22. Jan 2007 (UTC) *'dagegen''' - aus verschiedenen Gründen: ** zu viele Rechtschreibfehler, Zahlen bis zwölf müssen im Fließtext ausgeschrieben werden. ** Bilder in schlechter Qualität und falsch benannt (das ist übrigens der falsche Martok!). ** Der Kampf auf der Promenade ist nicht ganz so wichtig, als dass er ein Bild bräuchte, wichtiger wäre, dass sich Garak und Dukat um den Schutz des Depata-Rats kümmern (fehlt auch komplett) ** Die Formatierungen (Schiffsnamen kursiv) sind nicht umgesetzt. 18:58, 22. Jan 2007 (UTC) * dagegen - Gründe wurden schon genügend genannt. --100 Cent 14:50, 24. Jan 2007 (UTC) archiviert 19:06, 1. Feb 2007 (UTC) Star Trek: 25th Anniversary (PC) ;Meinungen Zur Abwechslung mal ein Meta-Trek-Artikel. 19:17, 22. Jan 2007 (UTC) :Ich weiß nicht. Er ist für mich viel zu kurz. dagegen --Janeway 17:20, 23. Jan 2007 (UTC) Automatische Reparaturstation ist höchstens eine Bildschirmseite länger. 17:37, 23. Jan 2007 (UTC) :Für mich reicht diese Bildschirmseite bei der Automatischen Reparaturstation, tut mir leid. Immer noch dagegen. --Janeway 17:51, 23. Jan 2007 (UTC) ::Da bin ich neutral. --HenK | discuss 15:59, 24. Jan 2007 (UTC) archiviert 19:06, 1. Feb 2007 (UTC) Star Trek: Judgment Rites ;Meinungen Zur Abwechslung noch ein Meta-Trek-Artikel. ;) 19:17, 22. Jan 2007 (UTC) :Ich finde ihn auch zu kurz. dagegen --Janeway 17:21, 23. Jan 2007 (UTC) archiviert 19:06, 1. Feb 2007 (UTC) Deep Space 9 ;Meinungen Fehlt da noch etwas? Ich glaube nicht, der Artikel ist ausführlich und informiert den Leser umfassend über die Station. 19:39, 22. Jan 2007 (UTC) :ja da fehlt nochetwas, man könnte etwas über die Quartiere schreiben, bei den internen Einrichtigungen fehlen Bilder, der Link zum Quarks hilft ebenfalls nicht gerade weiter, auch über den Konflikt mit den Klingonen oder Alternative Zeitlinien, als auch etwas über die Schlacht beim Omarion-Nebel. Ich bin dagegen, vielleicht wenn er etwas überarbeitet wurde. --Janeway 17:34, 23. Jan 2007 (UTC) ::Also das, mit dem Alternativen Zeitlinien und dem etwas mageren Abschnitt über die interenen Eibrichtugen sehe ich ein, aber die Schlacht im Omarion-Nebel hat mit der Geschichte der Station nicht wirklich viel zu zu tun. --Kebron 18:51, 23. Jan 2007 (UTC) ::ich glaube auch das da noch so eines fehlt... aber das ist ja immer so :)--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 18:53, 23. Jan 2007 (UTC) :::Das stimmt :). Was mir auch noch fehlt, sind ein paar Hintergrund-infos, wie in der MA/en, sowie ein bischen mehr zu dem interen Einrichtungen. Was die Geschichte angeht, denke ich mal ist das wesentlichste drin, ich vermisse auf jeden Fall so auf die Schnelle nichts. Daher erstmal noch dagegen. --Kebron 19:17, 23. Jan 2007 (UTC) :::Der Klingonenkonflikt fehlt ebenfalls komplett, nur die Referenz aus Der Weg de Kriegers und ein paar links zu den beiden Kriegen und der Schlacht, dabei war im Krieg DS9 ja auch ein paar mal mehr betroffen als nur der Angriff der Klingonen, der Krieg sich ja auch in die Länge. Shisma, bist du jetzt dagegen oder neutral? --Janeway 19:29, 23. Jan 2007 (UTC) ::::ich befürchte einfach das mein urteil voreilig sein könnte. ich gebe ungern meine meinung dazu ab--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 16:12, 24. Jan 2007 (UTC) archiviert 19:06, 1. Feb 2007 (UTC) Schlacht von Sektor 001 ;Meinungen Auch wenn sich das Geschehen der Schlacht nur auf die Erde konzentriert, ist der Artikel sehr gut und wir sind ja "nominierungsfaul", wir sollen ja mehr nominieren und ich fange einfach mal damit an. Außerdem wäre es die zweite Schlacht, die "exzellent" werden würde. -Janeway 16:59, 13. Feb 2007 (UTC) :Ist kürzer als der abgelehnte Star Trek: 25th Anniversary (PC) und bietet für die vielen Bilder generell zu wenig Text - dagegen. 18:17, 13. Feb 2007 (UTC) ::warum brauchen wir für die nachicht der Borg eine Audio-datei? die ganze geschichte ist nur aus der sicht der enterprise geschreiben. btw kann man davon nochmehr berichten? ist es wahr das diese schlacht genauso verheerend ist wie wolf 359?(ich hatte nicht so den eindruck) woher stammt überhaubt der Term "Schlacht von Sektor 001"? dies ist bestimmt nicht die einziege weltraumschlacht in diesem sektor. irgentwie habe ich auch ein problem mit der zeitform. die ereigisse hier sind vergangenheit. es könnte mehr hintergrundinfos geben. das auftauchen des millenium falkens aus star wars halte ich für erwähnenswert. ebenso das allein für diese schlacht einige schiffsklassen entworfen wurden. halte ich nicht unbedinngt für excellent, dagegen---Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 19:14, 13. Feb 2007 (UTC) :::Also, die Nachricht ist nicht mehr Audio, das mit dem Verheerend wie Wolf 359 hab ich rausgenommen und etwas umformuliert, den Titel könnte man in "Zweiter Angriff der Borg in Sektor 001" oder so ändern, die hintergrundinfos hab ich hinzugefügt und an der zeit arbeite ich gerade, ich denke mal präsens. Und die Schlacht ist auch Sicht der Enterprise geschrieben, weil die Schlacht ja aus der Sicht der Enterprise ist, außer vlt. einem kurzen Blick von der Defiant aus am Anfang. --20:15, 13. Feb 2007 (UTC) :::Der Artikel ist doch im Präsens, oder nicht?--20:23, 13. Feb 2007 (UTC) ::::das jetzt bitte nicht als kritik an dem artikel werten aber mir persönlich gefällt es nicht, den schlachten, kriesen, kriegen usw. eigene namen zu geben. zB vom Dominion-Krieg, der Schlacht von Maxia, der Schlacht von Wolf 359 und der Xindi-Krise wissen wir das es sich dabei um terms handelt die auch im st universum verwendet werden. daher bin ich auch gegen "Zweiter Föderal-Klingonischer Krieg". wir wissen nicht wie diese kriege und konflikte im st-universum genannt werden. ich habe allerdings auch keine alternative. insofern ich den artikel irgentwann trotzdem als gut und lesenswert erachte werde ich mein "Dagegen" zurück ziehen aber "Dafür" werde ich vermutlich nie sein. :/ --Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 21:03, 13. Feb 2007 (UTC) ::::übrigens musst du die audio datei auchnicht entfernen nur weil ich frage wozu sie gut ist. du hast sicher deine gründe. vieleicht kannst du mich ja davon überzeugen :) --Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 21:11, 13. Feb 2007 (UTC) :Die Audio-Datei hatte ich mal hochgeladen, weil es hier "Wiki ist kein Papier". Dementsprechend bin ich der Meinung, dass ein Artikel, so er die Möglichkeit hat, auch ein Tondokument enthalten kann - auch noch in einem Format, das eh jeder vernünftige Player abspielen können sollte. 21:47, 13. Feb 2007 (UTC) Ich hab mir die Audio-Datei zwei mal auf zwei verschiedenen PCs runtergeladen jedes mal konnte ich sie mir nicht anhören. Ich hab keinen Grund für die Audio-Datei, ist sie jedoch gut, kann man sie ruhig lassen. Ich kann das jedoch nicht beurteilen, siehe meine gründe. --Janeway 13:56, 14. Feb 2007 (UTC) :Die Audio-Datei liegt im OggVorbis-Format vor. Hatte ich so gedacht, weil OggVorbis völlig lizenzfrei ist, anders als MP3 oder WMA... Als Player bieten sich Winamp und Media Player Classic unter Windows an - unter Linux bieten sich xmms bzw. Amarok an. 15:22, 26. Feb 2007 (UTC) Erste Schlacht von Deep Space 9 ;Meinungen Wenn auch eine Stunde vorher, laut der Uhr, ist der Artikel nominiert. Eigentlich ist er püntklich. Ich glaube, wir haben hier ein Problem mit der Zeit, unsere Uhr ist hier anscheinend nicht umgestellt. Er ist jetzt viel, viel besser geworden und wäre die erste Schlacht, die exzellent wird. Andere könnten dann auch bald folgen :). --Janeway 23:00, 10. Feb 2007 (UTC) Bis jetzt haben sehr viele ihre Meinung zu diesem Artikel abgegeben.... --Janeway 14:52, 17. Feb 2007 (UTC) :Also mir gefällt das mit den Bilder links und rechts auf gleicher Höhe nicht so. Das meine ich aber auch generell. --HenK | discuss 15:45, 17. Feb 2007 (UTC) Die Bilder sind jetzt ein bisschen anders angeordnet. Wie findest du es jetzt? --Janeway 11:21, 18. Feb 2007 (UTC) :Besser. Hab auch noch mal ein bisschen Hand angelegt. Muss mir aber noch etwas genauer durchlesen. Deswegen vorerst: neutral --HenK | discuss 11:48, 18. Feb 2007 (UTC) :Wie sieht es mit den anderen aus? Bisher gibt es ja nur zwei Meinungen, also ran an den Speck :) --Janeway 16:11, 19. Feb 2007 (UTC) - dagegen: Der Schreibstil ist (noch) zu schlecht und einige Textstellen könnten meiner Meinung nach noch inhaltlich etwas ausgebaut werden. --100 Cent 21:06, 25. Feb 2007 (UTC) :Ähm, was mir grade einfällt: Die Erste Schlacht um Deep Space 9 müsste doch schon zu Beginn der Serie gelaufen sein, als drei Schiffe der Galor-Klasse die gerade übergebene Station angreifen, weil sie vermuten, dass man Dukats Schiff zerstört hat... Mehr dazu auf der Diskussionsseite 02:48, 28. Feb 2007 (UTC) Geschichte der Menschheit ;Meinungen Der Artikel ist lang und umfassend, geht jedoch nicht zu detailliert auf die Ereignisse ein, über die wir weiterführende Artikel haben. 01:45, 26. Feb 2007 (UTC) :Wie ich schon auf der Diskussionsseite sagte, der Artikel ist mir zu unsystematisch, am Anfang volltext, später listen, die teilweise den Volltext wiederholen, teilweise aber ergänzen, und am Ende fehlen VOlltexte vollkommen, auch die Ereignisauswahl ist nicht immer optimal, dagegen --Bravomike 08:30, 26. Feb 2007 (UTC) ::Ich bin neutral--Janeway 22:36, 2. Mär 2007 (UTC) ::: Ich muss mich (noch) Bravomike anschließen! Das ganze sollte einheitlicher und übersichtlicher gestaltet werden! --Mr. Data 13:54, 6. Mär 2007 (UTC) Hope-Klasse ;Meinungen Eine gut bebilderte und lange Beschreibung der Schiffsklasse, was will man mehr.-- Anonym-18.Juni 2007 *'dagegen' der artikel enhält eine menge unnötiges blabla. es fehlen offenkundig quellen *'dagegen', denn zumindest in den ersten Abschnitten ist das "blabla" noch dazu reine Spekulation--Bravomike 19:42, 18. Jun. 2007 (UTC) siehe Diskussion:Hope-Klasse#Zur Exzellenz-Abstimmung-Mängelliste--Bravomike 19:51, 18. Jun. 2007 (UTC) *'dagegen' der text besteht aus mehr Hintergrundinfortamtionen und Spekualtionen, als aus wirklichen Fakten.--Tobi72 20:11, 18. Jun. 2007 (UTC) *'dagegen' wenn man den Inhalt mit den anderen ausgezeichneten Schiffsklassen vergleicht ist viel zu wenig und außerdem zu viele Spekulationen.--Klossi 06:01, 19. Jun. 2007 (UTC)´ *'dagegen': Gründe sind genannt. Gruß, --Janeway 22:02, 23. Jun. 2007 (UTC) *neutral weil für mich nur Quellen fehlen: also mit Quellen wär ich fast überzeugt, "fast" durch manchmal merkwürdigen Wortlaut.--Lt.Reed 20:43, 12. Jul. 2007 (UTC) **Naja, es gibt halt nur eine Doppelfolge als Quelle. Aber mal ganz prinzipiell: steht der Antrag eigentlich noch? Ist ja jetzt schon ziemlich lange nicht erfolgreich, und der Artikel wurde inzwischen auch gehörig zusammengekürzt--Bravomike 20:50, 12. Jul. 2007 (UTC) **Vor allem hat sich an der Gesamtsituation nichts geändert. Das ist weit mehr als die Hälfte HGI. Ich ändere mal gerade das was in Waffensysteme geschrieben ist, denn das sind HGI und keine Fakten.--Tobi72 21:36, 12. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Intrepid-Klasse ;Meinungen Gut geschrieben, viele Infos, wenig Spekulation-exzellent! -- Anonym *An diesem artikel habe ich eine menge gearbeitet. bin aber der meinung das er nochnicht so komplett ist wie er sein könnte--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 10:06, 21. Jun. 2007 (UTC) Ich bin neutral. Gruß, --Janeway 22:02, 23. Jun. 2007 (UTC) Deep Space Nine ;Meinungen Sehr ausführlich, nur drei rote Link, viele Quellen: Meiner Meinung nach hat der Artikel alles, was ein exzellenter Artikel braucht... -- Athanor 20:16, 16. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :Der Artikel ist erst mal ganz gut, mir ist die Linkdichte aber noch zu gering, viele Kleinigkeiten und so, bin erst mal neutral aber nicht prinzipiell dagegen--Bravomike 20:19, 16. Jul. 2007 (UTC) ::In der derzeitigen Form dagegen aus verschiedenen Gründen. * Der Artikel ist ungünstig aufgebaut. Eine strukturierete Überarbeitung ist notwendig. So ist die Geschichte schlecht aufgeteilt. Es sieht so aus, als währe die Föderation nur 1 Jahr auf der Station und auch die Bajoranische geschichte der Station beschränkt sich auf die Zeit um zwischen Opakas Verschwinden und dem Kreis. * Bericht über den Maquis ist fast so lang wie der über die Bajoraner. * Die Geschichte des Abgesandten wird zu wenig beleuchtet. * Es fehlen viele Einrichtungen. So wirt z.B. der bajoranische Tempel nur in einem Nebensatz erwähnt und der dazugehörige Link verweist auf Bajoraner und nicht auf den Tempel. Auch Siskos Büro verschwindet in einem Nebensatz der OPS. Und viele Bereiche mehr fehlen. * Viele Links fehlen. Ich würde den Artikel eher auf ausbaufähig als auf exzelent setzen.--Tobi72 21:43, 16. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :::Ich hatte den Artikel schon einmal nominiert - und seit dem Scheitern ist er bis auf "Details" im Grunde noch unverändert. Insofern bin ich dagegen, weil sich v.a. inhaltlich kaum etwas getan hat. Zwar wurden die Hintergrundinformationen hinzugefügt, aber der inhaltliche Aufbau ist irgendwie festgefahren, vor allem denke ich, weil man aufpassen muss, nicht zu viel von anderen Sammelartikeln wie beispielsweise über den Dominion-Konflikt und dem Dominion-Krieg hierherzuziehen. :::Ich würde ihn gar nicht mal "ausbaufähig" nennen, sondern eher meinen, dass er unsere gesteigerte Aufmerksamkeit braucht. 22:59, 16. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :Nach dem Defchris noch mal an die vorherige Nominierung errinnert hat (und es hat sich seit dem wirklich nicht viel getan) und ich mir den Artikel noch mal durchgelesen habe und Tobi72 wirklich recht hat kann ich meinen neutralen Standpunkt nicht mehr aufrecht erhalten. Auch wenn ich mich gerne überzeugen lasse und bei Gelegenheit auch mal ein paar Kleinigkeiten ändern werde, im Momnet bin ich dagegen--Bravomike 06:24, 17. Jul. 2007 (UTC) ::Ich war ja schon beim letzten mal dagegen und da sich ja wirklich nicht viel geändert hat, bin ich es immer noch. dagegen. --Janeway 19:17, 17. Jul. 2007 (UTC) zurückgezogene Nominierungen